


In the night, in my dreams, I'm in love with you

by Diana924



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> La verità è che puoi essere libero di amarla solo nei sogni, e ce ne sono di tre tipi </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the night, in my dreams, I'm in love with you

La verità è che puoi essere libero di amarla solo nei sogni, e ce ne sono di tre tipi.

Nel primo sei a casa, non è la casa dove sei cresciuto, di questo sei certo, sei seduto a guardare qualche stronzata alla televisione e poi senti la porta aprirsi. Ed allora che la vedi, bella come sempre, che ti saluta correndo tra le tue braccia per poi baciarti, seguita da una torma di ragazzini, ti è sempre piaciuto avere dei figli solo che Shannon non poteva ma allora non ti’importava perché l’amavi; ma con lei è diverso.  
Con Gloria è tutto diverso, il modo in cui ti sorride, la maniera in cui ti guarda, anche tu sei diverso, con lei ti senti una persona migliore, più buono, e mentre la tieni stretta, perché non vuoi che lei ti scappi, vedi con la coda dell’occhio Cyril che gioca con i bambini, il tempo di avvisare i bambini di stare attenti con zio Cyrlil e rivolgi tutta la tua attenzione a lei, perché l’ami dal primo giorno, da quando ti ha salvato la vita, da sempre. Ti svegli da quei sogni con un sorriso entusiasta tanto che il piccolo Timmy Kirk più di una volta ti ha chiesto cosa avessi sognato e ovviamente tu non gli ha risposto, Timmy Kirk è solo un bambino che non sa niente della vita e dell’amore.

Nel secondo sogno la incontri mentre sei in giro, o hai portato Cyrlin nel suo studio per un consulto, o peggio ancora scopri che è un’amica di Shannon ma la cosa non ti preoccupa solo che invece di scopartela chiedi lo stesso il divorzio e poi la sposi di nuovo in chiesa e sai che lei, Gloria, è la donna della tua vita e che tu, Ryan o’Reily, bastardo irlandese spacciatore e tanto altro, sei innamorato della donna più bella del mondo, la tua Gloria, perché Gloria la tratterai come una signora, perché Gloria è un dottore e non è la semplice fidanzatina del liceo come Shannon. Da quei sogni ti svegli con un’espressione trionfante, la stessa che avevi quando eri libero, quando tu e tuo fratello eravate i più potenti, quella di prima dell’incidente.

Nel terzo sogno, il più amaro, invece siete ancora nel suo studio, quando hai cercato di baciarla, e hai sentito le sue labbra contro le tue, quelle labbra così dolci e tenere, profumate quasi, e lei invece di allontanarsi e di farti capire di non essere interessata ricambia il tuo bacio dolcemente, facendoti sentire che lo vuole anche lei, ti godi il contatto con le sue labbra, ti godi la sua bocca, il suo respiro,e poi al stringi a te perché hai bisogno del suo affetto, del suo amore, di lei e vuoi che anche lei lo sappia, vuoi che senta quando è importante per te. Quando vi separate lei non si allontana, non ti urla addosso, si limita a sussurrarti nella sua lingua, è la stessa lingua dei latinos ma in bocca a lei è melodiosa e suadente come la musica che sentivi da bambino il giorno di San Patrizio, che ti ama. Ovviamente non conosci la sua lingua ma lo capisci, lo capisci perché hai sempre saputo cosa pensa.

E ci sono notti in cui sogni un quattro scenario, il più irrealistico, quello in cui Gloria si precipita da te dopo aver saputo quello che ha fatto Cyrlin ma non per insultarti o ottenere la tua confessione, semplicemente ti abbraccia e poi ti bacia di fronte a tutti e ti sussurra a fior di labbra grazie, grazie per avermi salvata, e tu sei felice, sei felice perché tuo fratello non si è fatto beccare e perché la donna che ami prova le tue stesse sensazioni.

Poi ti svegli, apri gli occhi, ti alzi dalla tua branda e ti rendi conto che è stato tutto un sogno, che non c’è nessuna casa in cui tornare, che lei non aprirà mai la porta, che non la sentirai mai ridere spensierata e innamorata, che non ci saranno bambini contenti che giocano con voi, che mai la stringerai a te la notte mentre dormite , che non la sentirai cantare ninna nanne per i bambini, che non avrai mai un figlio da lei. Che non la bacerai di fronte a tutti il girono del vostro matrimonio, che non la vedrai mai vestita di bianco il giorno del vostro matrimonio e che non ballerete insieme davanti ai tuoi genitori e che non potrai più baciarla.

Perché la verità è che Cyril è in isolamento dopo quello che gli hanno fatto Schillinger e quegli altri fottuissimi ariani e che se è ad OZ è tutta colpa tua, che se è in quelle condizioni è tutta colpa tua e se è finito ad OZ è lo stesso colpa tua; e soprattutto che Gloria non ti ama, non prova nulla per te tranne la confidenza che c’è tra medico e paziente solo che ora hai perso anche quella, sorella Peter Marie ti ha parlato di riconoscenza che viene scambiato per amore ma tu sai che sono tutte cazzate: tu la ami, tu ami Gloria Nathan, semplice.

Ogni volta che la vedi senti di amarla, che l’amerai per sempre, ancora un po’ e baci la terra su cui lei cammina ma la verità è che ti basta un suo sguardo, un sorriso rubato e ti senti ardere di speranza e di amore, sai bene Ryan o’Reily che passerai la vita ad OZ, ma questo vuol dire vedere Gloria ogni giorno e sei disposto ad accettarlo, per lei accetteresti tutto, perché a te basta vederla sorridere per poter essere felice, nient’altro. Gloria ti rende migliore, è l’unica, oltre a Cyril, che è capace di calmarti e di farti capire che hai sbagliato tutto ma che se lo volesse potresti essere un uomo migliore, per lei, per Gloria.


End file.
